Night Patrol
|image=RPA2.png |caption= |Show=The Red Panda Adventures |url=Night Patrol |Date=29 October 2005 |Number=2 |genre=Superhero Adventure |ratings= |Director=Gregg Taylor |Writer=Gregg Taylor |Players=Peter Nicol Scott Moyle Jonathan Llyr Shannon Arnold Michael Booth Andrea Lyons Clarissa Der Nederlanden Gregg Taylor |Music=Andrea Lyons |Length=26 min }} What do superheroes do when they dont have a case? Why they go out looking for trouble of course! They'll find more than they bargained for when The Red Pandas new sidekick Kit Baxter, The Flying Squirrel joins her partner on her very first Night PatrolTaylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 2: Night Patrol. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2005! =Overview= The Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel go on a typical night patrol, stopping muggings and other crimes, stumbling upon a plot by Professor Zombie to turn Toronto's rich and powerful, attending a concert at Massey Hall, into zombies. Location *Toronto, Ontario Cast of Characters ;Character status is as of the end of this episode Major Characters |The all knowing narrator.|Steven Burley}} }} }} |Antonia Zombanistro, scientist, necromancer and supervillain-ess.|Andrea Lyons}} Minor Characters "Man in Gray Cap"|Status= |Tries to mug an unknown female; tells the Flying Squirrel about Professor Zombie after she beats him up.|Jonathan Llyr}} "Woman in Heels"|Status= |Would-be victim of "man in gray cap".|Shannon Arnold}} }} }} "Newsie"|Status= ||Shannon Arnold}} "Emcee"|Status= |The host at Massey Hall.|Michael Booth}} "Man"|Status= |Victim of a criminal gang; saved by the Red Panda and Flying Squirrel.|Peter Nicol}} |In attendance at Massey Hall concert; suspects the Red Panda and Flying Squirrel to be Prof Zombie's accomplices.|}} "Various Citizens and Crooks"|Status= |Assorted uncredited one-line roles.|The Company}} Plot Coming Soon! Quotes "In this line of work, alliteration is their way of saying they like you." - The Red Panda to The Flying Squirrel on her first appearance in a newspaper story. "Lunatic in Mask Foils Bank Heist" - The Red Panda's first newspaper headline "Taylorisms" - "Oh, good, I was waiting for the tricky part." - The Flying Squirrel Trivia Second episode of the Red Panda Adventures. First appearance of Professor Zombie. First 'Night Patrol' for the Flying Squirrel. The Red Panda used to have Kit drive him out at night for his solo night patrols. First appearance in which the Static Shoes are used for jumping (the Red Panda leaps 40 feet with help from the static shoes; the controls are built into his gauntlets. He is building a similar set for the Flying Squirrel. First time in the show (and not the last!) that the Flying Squirrel takes down a bad guy. Professor Zombie had previously been in prison. She had seven zombie henchmen with her on this job. Zombie's attack was at Massey Hall, at a concert featuring Anton Spevak, who she killed. Fenwick was supposed to meet "Victoria" at the concert; this was the third time he stood her up. Untold Adventures Mentioned The Red Panda had foiled a bank heist (possible reference to Secret Origins?) Links http://traffic.libsyn.com/decoderring/Red_Panda_Adv_02_-Night_Patrol.mp3 Category:Red Panda Adventures Category:Red Panda Adventures Season One